Kiss
by ChigusaSen
Summary: Kise melakukan sesuatu pada Kasamatsu saat keduanya sedang nonton di bioskop. apa itu?/ warning inside/ fluff/Kikasa


Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Warning : mengandung sho-ai/bxb, bahasa gaje, dan gaje huehehee

.

Dont forget to fav and foll. Oya, komen jugak, karena saya bakal semangat kalo banyak komennya :D

.

Happy reading

.

Kiss

...

"Senpai pernah berciuman?"

Pertanyaan bernada pelan tadi mampu menarik seluruh atensi Kasamatsu dari film yang sedang menampilkan adegan klimaks dari percintaan kedua tokoh utama. Entah mengapa, adegan bercuiman nan romantis itu menimbulkan pertanyaan irasional dari Kise yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Dengan lirikan tajam dan kedua alis yang menukik, Kasamatsu menjawab pertanyaan Kise, "Bukan urusanmu!"

Kise mengunyah popcornnya dengan santai--mengabaikan _deadglare_ dari Kasamatsu yang mengarah padanya, juga jawaban senpainya atas pertanyaannya tadi. "Jujur saja. Kalau belum pernah aku bisa mengajarimu." Kini seringai jahil tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Cahaya yang minim dari layar besar di depan mereka mampu membuat Kasamatsu melihat kedua manik emas itu mengerling nakal.

Suasana bioskop yang sedang hanyut dalam alur cerita film romansa itu samasekali tidak dirasakan Kasamatsu. Yang ada di dalam kepalanya adalah, bagaimana cara memukul kepala Kise saat ini juga? Karena dirinya sudah tidak tahan digoda oleh manusia berparas elok itu.

"Aku jadi ketinggalan beberapa part di film ini," keluh Kasamatsu--masih dengan tampang masamnya.

"Oh ya? Aku bisa ceritakan beberapa part yang tidak kau perhatikan." Kise melirik sekilas Kasamatsu, kemudian kembali memfokuskan atensi ke arah layar besar yang masih menampilkan adegan ciuman. Kise sampai tertegun dibuatnya. Kenapa adegan ciumannya lama sekali?

Kise melirik lagi Kasamatsu yang tidak merespon ucapannya. Terlihat jelas sekarang wajah Kasamatsu memerah dengan kedua manik yang fokus ke depan. Di layar sang aktris mengelus pipi sang aktor dengan sayang, kemudian kembali mengecupnya dengan durasi singkat namun dilakukan berkali-kali.

Eh? Mereka sedang nonton film macam apa?!

Penonton lainnya terlihat tenang melihat adegan yang cukup panas itu. Moriyama yang duduk di sebelah Kise mulai senyum-senyum aneh. Jangan bilang dia sedang membayangkan dirinya sebagai si pria di film itu.

"Heh, ceweknya tipeku sekali," komentar Moriyama sambil mengunyah popcornnya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana denganmu Kasamatsu-senpai?"

Kasamatsu yang sedang mencoba mengabaikan Kise, semakin menukikkan alisnya. Matanya memang terpaku di layar, tapi telinga dan pikirannya berpusat pada manusia pirang yang selalu bawel di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak--"

"Heh, jangan malu-malu Kasamatsu. Kau pasti menyukai aktris itu, kan?" kini Moriyama ikut-ikutan menggoda Kasamatsu. Menghadapai Kise saja sudah bikin tensinya naik, mana ditambah Moriyama yang mata keranjang itu.

Kise mendekatkan wajahnya tiba-tiba ke arah Kasamatsu. Alhasil, pemuda bersurai hitam pendek itu terkejut. Namun, sebelum dia berteriak atau malah memukul Kise. Pemuda bermanik emas itu membekap mulut Kasamatsu dengan sebelah tangannya. Kemudian dengan pelan di berbisik tepat di telinga Kasamatsu--membuat si mpunya bergidik geli saat nafas Kise menerpa daun telinganya.

"Boleh kucium?" pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat jalan waktu di depan Kasamatsu berhenti seketika. Pikirannya kalut, bibirnya kaku karena tangan Kise masih menahannya untuk bergerak, hingga bisikan Kise yang kedua berhasil lagi-lagi membuat Kasamatsu membeku bak patung di pintu masuk bioskop tadi, "kamu manis, sih~"

Kise membuka bekapannya di mulut Kasamatsu. Dengan senyum tipis saat melihat dua belah bibir yang terbuka sedikit, Kise semakin mempersempit jarak mereka. Hingga keduanya benar-benar tidak memiliki jarak lagi.

Chuu~~

"Hei, filmnya sudah hampir selesai. Ayo kita makan ayam goreng setelah ini!" Moriyama yang duduk di sebelah Kise, otomatis tidak melihat kejadian itu karena Kise memunggunginya. Entah bagaimana dengan pengunjung yang duduk di sebelah Kasamatsu. Kise tentu tidak peduli. "Hei!" Moriyama menepuk punggung Kise yang membelakanginya, "apa yang..."

Sebelum Moriyama menyelesaikan ucapannya dan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, cepat-cepat Kise memisahkan bibirnya dari Kasamatsu. Namun, sebelum benar-benar membuat jarak lagi, Kise masih sempat-sempatnya menggigit bibir bawah Kasamatsu--membuat sang senpai tak sengaja melengguh pelan.

"Oke, kita makan ayam goreng!" Kise menoleh ke arah Moriyama sambil memasang senyum tiga jarinya. Kemudian, dia melirik Kasamatsu yang kini wajahnya bak kepiting rebus. Manis sekali.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kasamatsu?" Moriyama bertanya.

"Aku ingin segera pulang."

...

fin

Oke gaje lagi kan, heheeee


End file.
